


The Certainty of Our Love

by Analinea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Lists, M/M, Memory Alteration, POV First Person, because now there's one, no happy ending, then POV second person in second chapter, with added feelings and sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analinea/pseuds/Analinea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm sorry I was mad at you.” you say in a soft voice.<br/>“When?” I ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I first wrote this short story it wasn't really supposed to be a fic, then I got feels about "what if it was one?" and since I'm in Teen Wolf right now...  
> 

Making a list of thing I mustn't forget.

 

I have to buy bread, juice and batteries. I don't remember what the batteries are for.

I have to put on a warm jacket. It's cold outside, if the cloudy sky outside is to be trusted.

I mustn't forget the jacket, I left it in the hall of the library where I went to do some research. It's way too hot to wear it, even inside where the A/C is on. Why did I take it ?

I have to remember where I parked the Jeep. This street...or maybe the next one ? Come on, it's not like Beacon Hills is a big town!

I feel like I forgot something. Maybe a scarf. Where did I put the grocery list ?

So I need....fruits...cookies. And... ? A power strip ? Something electrical ?

I have to remember my TV show's on at 7:30.

I'd like to cook something to eat, but half the ingredients are missing. I must have forgot to put them on the list.

It's 8pm...shit ! I forgot my show ! I can still catch it, no big deal.

The remote control is not working. The batteries are dead, I hope I still have some.

I mustn't forget the food that's cooking.

What was I looking for in the drawers ? I should cut my nails.

That smell...something's burning !

I'm hungry, I should cook something. Oh, the nail clipper, I'm gonna cut them while it's out.

It's better like this, I can't bite my nails now. Speaking of, I'm starving !

I already cooked apparently. And now it's cold. Okay, it's going in the microwave. This time I'm waiting in front of it or I'll never eat.

Someone is ringing the doorbell.

“I forgot my keys.” you say with that smile that I still love like it's the first time I see it.

“Man, if we're both starting to forget things it's going to be chaotic!” I answer.

You make a sad face I don't really understand.

“You went out today?” you ask, your eyebrows scrunching together.

The microwave dings. What did I put in there...yikes, it doesn't seem good at all.

“You asked something?” I turn to you. I forgot.

“Look, I'm sorry I couldn't be there this afternoon, but you're not supposed to go out the week-ends you're with me, you know that!” you scold me. Why couldn't I go out? Funny, I didn't see that post-it next to the front door.

You can't stay mad very long. Especially when you see what I cooked myself.

I've never eaten anything better than when it's you that prepare it.

“I'm sorry I was mad at you.” you say in a soft voice.

“When?” I ask.

 

As I'm falling asleep in your arms, it seems time went by both too fast and too slowly. I feel like I forgot things...important things, and not so much either. You sigh in your sleep, and I tell myself it's okay if I miss things sometimes. There's one I'll always keep, and it's the certainty of our love.

 

 

 

 

They tell me to make lists so I don't forget anything.

 

 

 

 

On the piece of paper in front of me there's a lot of things written, and at the bottom there's the beginning of a sentence I never finished. The certainty of o...what? I wonder. When I raise my head, a man comes in the activity room. I can tell by his clothes that it's not a nurse. He's pretty cute. Who is he visiting? His eyes meet mine. He looks at me with a love I don't understand, warming me from the inside. I always wanted someone to look at me like that, one day.

 


	2. To remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To follow up on this storie's tradition to translate and make drabbles out of original stuff, I found material for a second chapter so...  
> (I wrote this one a looooong time ago when I was even more angsty than now, which, if you read my usual fics probably sounds insane but \\_(ツ)_/¯)

Step up to the edge and raise your eyes to the sky, this broken darkness. Bathed in silver light, you let the beats of your heart slow down, sink into the silence.

You would never have thought that it would be this hard, being so close and so far away at the same time. Seeing his memories scatter away in the wind. Realizing that one set of those isn't enough for the both of you and witnessing his slow drift to shores you'll never touch.

And this shortness of breath, these light touches, skin to skin but never again.

Your heart hammers against your ribs, screams, and you have to close your eyes and wait again for it to go quiet because otherwise you crumble. Otherwise, you run.

Open your eyes. Sigh and shake your head with a smile, like it's ridiculous, like it doesn't matter.

What else can you do? Or else it's madness; or else it's violence.

Sometimes you look at him and your muscles tense in a demented aborted move, in wanting to hurt him until his memories come back to him even if you know it's impossible, even if you know it's not his fault.

And most of the time it's only painful, not even sad anymore, to look him in the eyes and seeing nothing. He doesn't know you; he doesn't recognizes you.

Say his name, he won't turn around.

He stands still in the lightened golden dust, a thin cover on his shoulders and wandering in lost lands. There's no road to meet him.

Go back to him and wait. Don't forget. But still your move to take him into you arms; or, hold him so tight that he can only suffocate under the weight of your memories and, at last, remember.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> Tell me in the comments if you read it as Sterek or Sciles :D Kudos are also greatly appreciated!  
> On [tumblr](http://kinsbournescream.tumblr.com) if you wanna come by and say hello!


End file.
